Children of Gods
by Darkwolfpup22
Summary: Mew and Arceus have two children. The problem is that both their kids want to go off into the human world and become pokemon trainers. Join them on their crazy adventure through Kanto!
1. Chapter 1 - intro

**Chapter 1 - intro**

"Normal speech"

_"thinking"_

**"Pokespeech"**

telepathy

"Wait... your sure?"

"Yes"

"But sis!"

"Dont you 'but sis' me. This is my decision and unless you wanna come and ask mom and dad WITH me then kindly buzz off."

"Ok then"

"What?"

"Ok then"

"I dont understand... ok then you will buzz off or ok you will join me?"

The presenter of that question looked up from packing a backpack and stared at her brother with wide eyes.

Her brother also looked at her with soft eyes.

They were in a room with white walls and white floors made of marble. The sister was hovering above the bed with a set of human clothes in her arms.

The brother went over to her.

"If you are sure about this, then I wanna go with you"

The Sister looked at her brother wide eyed.

"Thanks"

They hugged before going off to find thier parents and telling them the news.

* * *

Arceus and Mew were in the main room of the Hall of Origins. They did make quite an odd pair, the giant white goat looking pokemon and the small pink cat-like pokemon together. But it made sense that the pokemon who created the world, and the pokemon who put the pokemon in it were together.

They were talking about Dialga and Palkia's constant arguing and the annoyance it was causing them. However this was interuppted by thier two children suddenly flying into the room.

The children were a couple of white mews with gold eyes.

The male and brother of the two though had a ring like the one round Arceus's body but obviusly smaller. His eyes were gold but with a bit of warm brown in them making them appear a very rich gold. His eyes held a burning fire that showed he would never give up no matter what.

The female and sister of them was also a white mew, however she didn't have a ring round her tail. Her eyes were also golden, but they were not as rich looking as her brothers, however they were very bright. Her eyes looked like they held they held the light of curiousity's fire.

Mew noticed them first and floated over to them before pulling them into a hug, the gold ring on her arm flashing showing that she was the mate of Arceus.

"Ash, Luna, what are you doing here?" she asked them with a cute smile.

This was where they began to flick thier tails and look everywhere except thier parents. Luna was the first to speak.

"Well... uhh... you see, me and Ash were wondering if perhaps we could go on a... uhh... well a..."

Arceus stepped forward.

"Speak your mind my children"

Ash put a paw on his sister's shoulder before floating up a little higher and meeting his parents eyes.

"A pokemon journey" he said clearly.

Arceus and Mew looked at him wide eyed before having a telepathic conversation.

Arceus: "Should we let them... I worry that they will be revealed in thier true forms"

Mew: "Hehe, I see no reason why they shouldnt be able to go on an adventure."

A: "But what about thier semi-mates?"

I feel like I should explain this...

Legendaries live for extremmely long periods of time. A child will choose a legendary close that it MAY or MAY NOT choose to spend the rest of its life with - called a semi-mate. Of course after choosing, some legendaries are allowed to choose multiple mates. But for this period of time in thier lives they have one each.

Ash has Latias and Luna has Lu. - (The baby Lugia)

M: "I am sure they will understand. Besides... I know they will be safe."

A: "Youre planning to follow them arnt you ¬_¬?"

M: Hehehe, yep

A: *Sigh* Fine. But they will have to take human disguises"

M: Hehe, ok"

They both then looked at thier kids who were anxiously waiting for the answer.

"You may go" said Arceus

The two mew children flew round the air in happiness before hugging thier parents and flying to their room to try out human disguises.

In the end Ash settled for a 10 year old boy with black spikey hair and his golden eyes (eyes cant be changed no matter what they turn into). He was wearing a black t-shirt covered by a blue and white vest and blue jeans with red and black trainers. A red and white cap with a green c/tick on the front adorned his head and white and gold fingerless gloves were on his hands. He had a white backpack with gold symbols on and gold zips.

Luna had also settled for a 10 year old. Her eyes remained thier bright gold colour and her hair was shoulder length, and black, and spikey in some places but straight everywhere else. She wore a long sleeve black top covered by a short sleeve black and silver checkered shirt which she left unbuttoned and black jeans that went white at the end. On her feet were a pair of black and silver converses. Her bag was a messenger bag that was white and had gold trimming and gold and silver symbols on.

Luna and Ash checked out thier new looks in the mirror. They could switch back to thier true forms any time but they would mostly be staying in their human forms.

"Hey Ash, check it out" said Luna

She closed her eyes and then her pair of white mew ears and tail appeared. Ash laughed and finished packing his stuff before they were teleported in front of Arcues and Mew.

"Ok" began Arceus. "You will now be known as Ash and Luna Ketchum. Mew has decided to choose a human form and she will be your human mom."

Ash and Luna nodded

Suddenly a white/silver blur suddenly sped across the chamber and arrived at their feet. It was Silver the shiny eevee. Silver had been recruited to help clean up.. kinda like a maid around the Hall of Origins, of course, all the maids and servants were there because they had volunteered.

**"Luna! Take me with you please!"**

Luna looked at Silver shocked

"Why would you want to come with me?" she asked

**"Well, you always helped me out. When I was lost or in trouble or ill, you took care of me, and now I feel like its time I returned the favour!"**

Everyone looked at the shiny eevee with amazement.

"If you really want to come that much then I guess I have no choice. Welcome to the team Silver!" said Luna happily as she took the shiny eevee in her arms to give her a cuddle.

**"Umm... I hate to be a bother but could I request something?"** Silver asked nervously

"Shoot" said Luna

**"Can my big brother come with us?"**

"Shadow?" asked Ash, he knew that eevee

Luna was thinking about it

"Ash... do you want to take him maybe?" she asked with a smile

Ash shook his head

"Its ok sis, I know how much you love eevee's. Plus, your closer to them than I am"

Luna's smile could have lit up the room.

After a bit of hassle Shadow and Silver were caught and in a pokeball each in Luna's bag. Said Luna was standing next to Ash as their parents said goodbye to them.

"We will miss you" finished Acreus as he nuzzled both of them. They hugged his neck and were teleported to outside Professor Oak's lab in Pallet town.

"Well... I guess we should go inside" said Ash.

Luna stopped gazing around and nodded as she followed him inside.

**Ok. Review and tell me what you think/thought. Please be generous. Oh... I also kinda had some ideas for the future**

**Luna's main team will be**

**- Silver**

**- Shadow**

**-****Vulpix**

**- Feebass**

**- Absol**

**- you decide**

**And Ash's will be**

**- Pikachu - sits on his shoulder**

**- Gyarados**

**- Charmander**

**- Bulbasaur**

**- Spearow **

**- I think I will let yous decide the last one**

**Ok... these are not set in stone. I may change it around a bit, if you have any suggestions then please tell me in a review. **

**Darkwolfpup22 has left the building**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I am SO SORRY that I wasn't able to upload anything, I actually have finished the 2nd chapter but ...**

**...**

**I BROKE MY LAPTOP! ;_;**

**As you can imagine I am extremely upset about this and am having to use my BFFs laptop (frostedskies - check out her stories) to even type this AN... I have more than 5 reviews and thanks to all of you for reviewing but it will be a while before I can get my laptop fixed.**

**The VERY VERY VERY LATEST that it will be fixed is october... but if I ask to just get it fixed and not have any birthday presents it should be fixed sooner... so you know... fingers crossed.**

**Anyway I am REALLY sorry about this but continue to review because now I just use my 3ds to check on my stories... kinda sad but you gotta do what you can.**

**I promise to nag my mam until she fixes it.**

**C ya soon**

**Darkwolfpup22 signing off**


End file.
